


Like an orphan

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Спина Троя не выглядит так страшно, как несколько недель назад, когда он только-только вернулся из больницы весь в повязках, которые менял Гэвин, осторожно, невесомо касаясь затягивающихся ран кончиками пальцев, беспокоясь лишь об одном — как бы не причинить боли.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Like an orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

Трой дрыхнет к нему спиной, но Гэвин, сколько бы ни пытался, никак не может сомкнуть глаз. Нет, его больше не трясёт, как это было в первые часы после того, как он узнал, что лейтенант Гринуэй был один из пострадавших во время взрыва мелкой бомбы, начинённой всяким дерьмом вроде саморезов, шурупом и гвоздей, когда он вместе с группой захвата был на деле. Гэвина в тот день не было рядом, и от этого ему сейчас ещё паршивее.

Спина Троя не выглядит так страшно, как несколько недель назад, когда он только-только вернулся из больницы весь в повязках, которые менял Гэвин, осторожно, невесомо касаясь затягивающихся ран кончиками пальцев, беспокоясь лишь об одном — как бы не причинить боли.

Сейчас Гэвин думает ровно о том же, но совершенно иначе.

Протянув руку в изъеденной шрамами спине он касается их так же, как и тогда — едва ощутимо, совсем невесомо. Страх навредить мешается вместе с удушливой тоской, опоясывающей голову и спускающейся удавкой на глотке к желудку. 

Сейчас уже не должно быть страшно, но Гэвин не чувствует себя так, словно Трой в безопасности, хотя тот сладко посапывает всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Он чувствует себя так, словно такая же бомба может взорваться в их квартире в любой момент, оставляя его сиротой. 

Да, у Гэвина давным-давно нет ни отца, ни матери, но слово «сирота» сейчас им воспринимается как нечто особенное.

Словно в Трое заключено продолжение его самого. Будущее, прошлое, и, несомненно, настоящее.

Такие собственнические мысли он обычно выдворяет из головы, напоминая себе, мол, хватит. Людей нельзя считать настолько своими. 

Но Трой — особенный. 

Уникальный.

С самого первого дня знакомства, когда Гэвин предстал перед ним только что сдав экзамен на детектива, настойчиво требующий подписать документ на прикрепление к старшему по званию на испытательный срок. С момента, когда на тонким губам растеклась проницательная насмешка, и светлые глаза сверкнули особенным чувством превосходства, что заставили Гэвина сделать всё, чтобы стать лучше.

Под жёсткими, мозолистыми подушечками пальцев бугристые шрамы то появляются, то пропадают. Гэвин ведёт рукой медленно, осторожно, стараясь сделать прикосновение невесомым, хотя и догадываясь, что это словно пытаться притвориться пчелой, когда ты — медведь.

— Гэвин? — хриплый выдох Троя заставляет его замереть, словно пойманного с поличным мальчишку, решившего стянуть с у булочника сладость.

— Да? — несколько грубее, чем следовало отзывается Гэвин и мгновенно прикусывает губу, чувствуя прилив стыда из-за того, что он снова старается защищаться, хотя в постели на него никто не нападает. Без обоюдного на то согласия, по крайней мере. — Прости.

Нужно всего-то подвинуться ближе, вжаться носом в выступающий позвонок и, скользнув ладонью по груди прижать к себе Троя, снова неловко задумываясь о том, куда девать вторую руку так, чтобы её не отлежать. Поверх тыльной стороны ладони ложится другая — уже и тоньше, чем его самого, но ничуть не слабее.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивающе говорит Трой, и, наверное, только на этом моменте Гэвина и правда отпускает.

Они и прежде говорили друг другу много слов о том, что нужно заботиться о самих себе, если кого-то нет рядом, что их работа небезопасна. Каждый из них переживает, потому что никто не хочет вернувшись однажды в полумрак квартиры «осиротеть», понимая, что кого-то настолько важного для них, как родитель не осталось больше на свете.

— Не бойся, — добавляет способно Трой не делая даже попытки перевернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза.

В разгар ночи Гэвин сумел бы увидеть его взгляд, но в этом нет никакого толка, потому, что желание защитить партнёра укрыв того даже собой, если понадобиться от этого не рассеется. 

— Ты мог... — начинает Гэвин, но замолкает. Они говорили об этом слишком много, и один раз он даже сорвался, от избытка чувств не только наорав на Троя, но и неловко взмахнув руками так, что случайно заехал тому по физиономии.

Этот эпизод заставляет его лицо погорячеть, и от стыда, как на странно, он прячется за участником той самой стычки. 

— Всё ещё переживаешь? — вздыхает Трой, и всё-таки поворачивается к нему лицом, притягивая к себе на грудь, и перебирая пряди Гэвина.

Тот молчит, не в силах сказать ничего, и только вдыхает пряный мускусный запах, и чувствует, что готов раствориться в нём, потеряться. И довериться его обладателю — тоже. Будто Трой его папочка или мамочка, но и ни то, ни другое вместе. Словно тот — персональное спокойствие и уравновешенность, вынесенное за рамки личности Гэвина. 

Интересно, ощущает ли Трой его самого как часть собственной агрессии и строптивости, или всё-таки отделяет себя от любовника так, как делают это все нормальные пары?

Под пальцами на груди тоже оказывается шрам. Мелкий, но опасный — круглое отверстие от пули, которое чудом не задело лёгкое, пройдя сразу же под ключицей.

— Да, — наконец, отвечает он, и прижимается к шраму губами.

Трой делал то же самое, когда Гэвин валялся в больнице после того, как — и вот над этим Гэвин смеётся всё ещё — его порезали в подворотне по дороге к дому, когда он возвращался с работы. Так же прижимался губами, гладил, и смотрел с неясной тревогой, словно переживая, что вот-вот Гэвин исчезнет из его жизни.

Чувствовал ли Трой то же самое? Боялся ли он остаться один в этом мире так же, как этого боится Гэвин каждый день с тех самых пор, как они перестали быть напарниками?

Трой ловит его подбородок в ладонь и наклоняется, чтобы оставить на губах медленный, чувственный поцелуй, от которого у Гэвина все мысли выветриваются из головы, оставляя его один на один с человеком. Того, за которого ему так страшно больше, чем за себя самого.

С человеком, без которого он будет неприкаянным словно сирота.

И эти мысли тают от сладкого и долгого поцелуя.


End file.
